Never Again
by lighted-sky
Summary: Bella has been left by her fianec and decides to let loose. After her performance at a bar she meets a man that gives her hope.


I staggered into the bar. Alcohol was exactly what I needed. I pulled out a chair to sit down.

Everything had just gone so wrong. I never expected it to end like this. Jacob. Why? I had thought that he loved me, but he had been sneaking around behind my back to sleep with my so called 'friend' Jessica. I thought he was different, but apparently all men were assholes. I should thank him for this wake up call, though. He never allowed me to be the real me. He was an idiot. I was glad that it ended before the wedding, or else I would have regretted marrying him for the rest of my life.

I waved over a bartender.

"Can I help you?" he asked glancing at my appearance. I had come straight here from a banquet our parents were holding and was still in my $300 dress. It was black and very short. My heels were sticking out of my purse right next to me. My hair was a mess from forcing it out of the bun.

"A shot of vodka please," I said my voice hoarse. He looked at me for another second before silently leaving to get my drink. I sighed shutting my eyes.

After a couple more drinks I choose to let my frustration up on the stage. A band was playing a very boring song. I might as well spice it up a little.

Usually I was so shy, I was proud that none of insecurities bothered me right now. I walked to the stage bumping into a few things on my way there.

"Can you boys please play a song for me? I'll gladly sing it for you," I smiled as they slowly nodded their heads. I whispered the song and grabbed the microphone on stage. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes as the guitar played.

"I hope the ring you gave to her,

turns her finger green.

I hope when you're in bed with her,

you think of me."

I opened my eyes and looked at everyone surrounding the stage.

"I would never wish bad things,

but I don't wish you well.

Could you tell,

By the flames that burned over.

I never read your letter

Cause I knew what you'd say.

Give me that Sunday school answer,

tryin to make it all okay.

Does it hurt!

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks!

To see my face everywhere.

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know.

You knew,

exactly what you would do

And don't say,

you simply lost your way

She may believe you,

but I never will.

Never again."

I glanced around the crowd at everyone clapping and dancing and met a pair of green eyes looking amused.

"If she really knows the truth she deserves you

A trophy wife oh how cute," I rolled my eyes and gestured with my hand.

Ignorance is bliss,

but your day comes

and he's through with you,

and he'll be through with you.

You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter,

you couldn't say it right to my face.

Give me that Sunday school answer,

Repent yourself away." I started jumping up and down on stage.

Does it hurt!

to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks!

To see my face everywhere.

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew,

exactly what you would do

And don't say,

you simply lost your way

They may believe you

but I never will

Never again!"

Never again

will I hear you

Never again

will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never.

Never again

will I kiss you

never again

will I want to

never again

will I love you

Never!

Does it hurt!

to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks!

To see my face everywhere.

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew,

exactly what you would do

And don't say,

you simply lost your way

They may believe you,

but I never will.

I never will.

I never will.

Never again."

I walked slowly down of stage as the crowd cheered. The vodka was finally getting to me. Being me I tripped on the last step off the stage. I fell on my butt and tried getting up. Suddenly a hand was placed in front of me. I took it and stood up again, slightly dizzy.

"Thanks," I muttered taking a seat. I turned to see who it was and looked back at the green eyes I saw from the stage.

He chuckled, "No problem. You should cut back on the drinks a bit, you could get hurt," he smiled with concern and turned to leave.

"I'm Bella," I blurted out. He turned back and smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella. I'm Edward," he hesitated, "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"No it's fine," I sighed and smiled. He sat next to me. I was about to order another drink when he stopped me.

"You shouldn't drink too much," his voice was laced with worry. Maybe not all men were assholes.


End file.
